Dawn of WAR
by DiamondCrafter -DISCONTINUED
Summary: (I'm back, guys!) War has broke out between Celestia and Luna, and it is brutal. Continue reading for the story of Six friends, and see how they try to keep their friendship through the hardships of war. Will all Six make it?
1. It's Starting

Dawn of War

**Konnichiwa! I have returned! This is something I have to write to get off my chest, but don't fret; I will finish my other stories. Sooo…. Here is Dawn of War! **

-+Celestia's palace+-

Princess Celestia slowly trotted around the royal hall in her palace, examining the colorful glass images dyed into the windows.

Her eyes shined, and were partially filled with tears.

The large doors that allowed one to enter the Royal Hall swung open, and there stood a Pegasus and a Unicorn, both Royal Guards.

"You're highness…" The unicorn says, stuttering a bit.

The Princess took a deep breathe, and turned to face her guards. She gave them a listening look.

The Unicorn looked to the Pegasus. It was if they were reading each other's mind, arguing who would tell the Princess their news.

After a few moments, the Pegasus chocked out, "We did as we were told, and we informed Princess Luna…"

"And…?" Celestia asked.

"She refuses to give up. It appears that she is serious about this decision."

Celestia sighed.

"We have no choice: send out our Military. I will inform Princess Twilight about the upcoming battle, and Luna's rebellious acts." She firmly commanded.

The two guards did a salute, and quickly left the Sun Princess to think.

….

"Why did she do this? I thought she had changed…"

Celestia broke down into tears, sobbing quietly.

**Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy, I know what you're thinking: "?" and I agree. More will be explain in chapter 2, which ****WILL ****be coming soon. And chapter 2 will be longer. (I PROMISE) Thanks for R&R!**


	2. Twilight Finds Out

Dawn of WAR

Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa! (That or "Huzzah" are going to be my greeting words.) I thought I should explain why I have been absent: 1, I have been on Twitter a lot. 2, I've been learning Japanese… And when I study, it's for 4 hours straight. 3, I guess I've just been running out of ideas. But I have them now, so yaaay! Okay, here is Chapter 2. **

-+Twilight Sparkle's place+-

Twilight Sparkle laid comfortable on her favorite pillow, which she could sit on and it cover the length of her body, in front of the fireplace. She had a small smile on her warm face as she read a book before her.

"Twilight!" Spike yelled, tearing Twilight out of her fantasy.

She turned her head to Spike, who had entered the room.

"What is it, Spike?" She asked.

"A letter! From the Princess!" He exclaims.

Twilight used her magic to gently levitate a letter in Spike hand to her.

As she read the letter, her eyes widened. This only worried Spike more. "What's it say? What's it say?" He asked.

"I-I…. I can't believe it!" She stated, voice sounding amazed.

"Is that good or bad..?" Spike questioned.

"A for real, bad."

Spike gulped.

Twilight suddenly dismounted her pillow, and started to gallop to the door.

"Twilight! TWILIGHT!" Spike shouted, going after her.

"No time to talk, I have to warn the others!" Twilight replied. "Just stay here,"

Spike stopped, and looked at Twilight as she vanished into town. He slowly went back into the house.

Meanwhile, at Applejack's farm…

Applejack was bucking trees, like any other day, when Twilight burst into the farm.

"Howdy, Twi!" Applejack gleefully greeted the panicked alicorn.

Twilight said, "You gotta do this: go round up the rest, and you all need to head to the Everfree, grab all the weapons you can. NOW. GO!"

She them open up her wings and flew off without saying another word.

Applejack took a minute to comprehend what had just happened, and then she went off to find the others.

TO BE CONTINUED….

**Enjoy? Still confused? Good! Also, keep on your toes for a new installment of Ask the Ponies Questions, since that seems to be a favorite. Thanks for R&R!**


	3. AJ, RD, PP, and FS

Dawn of War

Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa! Sorry for the delay! **

-+Around PV+-

Ponies looked with a puzzled expression as Applejack galloped through Ponyville, in search of her four other friends.

Past house after house she galloped, shop after shop, until she reached Fluttershy's cottage.

She didn't make any effort to stop as she approached the door to the cottage.

The door flew open at Applejack's push, startling poor Fluttershy, who was feeding Angel the Bunny at the time.

"Fluttershy! Don't ask questions, just follow me." Applejack demanded, and started to run back into Ponyville.

Fluttershy blinked, and followed.

"What are we doing…?" Fluttershy questioned as she caught up to Applejack.

"Ah said, 'Don't ask questions.'" Applejack replied.

Luckily, Rainbow Dash was talking to Pinkie Pie in Sugar Cube Corner, which was where Applejack and Fluttershy went next.

"Guys, you need to come with us, it's an-….." Applejack started, but was hit with a realization. "The weapons!"

The three other mares looked at each other.

"Rainbow, you know where I keep mah guns, right?" AJ asked.

"Duh! You've showed me the collection before." RD replied.

"Go get 'em, grab as many as you can. Get a bag and put 'em in that or somethin'"

Rainbow flew out of the bakery and to AJ's farm.


End file.
